Chapter 3 - New Bees
Rendil gives the adventurers a little information as to how he came to be in this predicament, telling them that he noticed some suspicious activity from the hobgoblins around his Inn and decided to follow them to see what they were up to. Unfortunately he was caught, and about to be sold off. Being extremely grateful, Rendil offers to house the Band of Awesome in his Inn for the rest of their stay in the Thunderspire. With that, he leads the party to the Seven Pillared Hall. After arriving at the Hall, the group took a rest to ensure they had the strength required for the journey ahead. While meeting for a planning session in the bar room of the inn, and elderly Nun overhears their chatter and approaches the group. “My name is Sister Linora”, she says, “and I couldn’t help but overhear you talk about searching out the root of a slave trade. I’ve ventured here from Winterhaven, where a small neighboring village was raided and almost everyone taken from their homes. My search for the missing villagers has led me here. Since you’re already searching for the slave traders, and I’ve reached the end of what an elderly woman can do, would you please help find them? There were 15 taken from their homes. I’ll pay you everything I can.” Seeing that Sister Linora is strong willed and resolute in her convictions, the group takes her up on her request. The Band of Awesome soon set out to finish a request asked of them by Bairwin. They quickly locate Gendar’s Curios and Relics and pay him a visit. Gendar is a sly and untrustworthy Drow, who is suspicious of the travelers, but still accepts Bairwin’s parcel and hands over the Fortune Stones as agreed upon. During the exchange, Gendar fills in a blank that the group has been wondering since agreeing to deliver Bairwin’s package: Why doesn’t he make the exchange himself? Gendar’s answer: ”Bairwin is a wanted man in these parts. He’s been trading in the Seven Pillared Hall and not paying his fees to the Mages….Not Smart. If Brug were to ever lay eyes on him again, he’d be sorry he ever came back.” Satisfied with the Drow’s answer, the Band are about to set on their way again when he says “Wait, I have a little request of my own. Since you folks seem to be nosing around these parts, I’m looking for a little artifact. It’s an ancient Skull Sceptre, and I hear it’s been found somewhere in the Thunderspire. You’ll find it either with the Bloodreavers or the Duergar. I’ll pay you handsomely if you bring it to me.” The Band of Awesome agrees to do so, and depart the store. Focusing on the retrieval of the Skull Sceptre, Zatch decides it will be a great idea for the group to try and align themselves with the Duergar. Figuring that the different factions within the Thunderspire would be at war, Zatch thinks he can gain Duergar favor by delivering the heads of the Bloodreavers that they had slain. From Rendil, the adventurers find out that there is a somewhat less reputable drinking establishment (Rothar’s Taproom) on the other side of the river that might house some of the Seven Pillared Hall’s rougher crowd. Zatch and the gang enter the Taproom and notice a seedy group of patrons indeed. They range from Gnolls, to Drow, to a massive Ogre sitting by himself in the corner. Zatch loudly starts talking about wanting to meet with the Duergar and mentions that he has something for them. With that, he dumps out the heads of the slain Bloodreaver Hobgoblins. The bar goes silent but the patrons do not react. They have obviously seen worse stuff. The Ogre, however, decides to make his presence known by stomping over to the group. He angrily introduces himself as Brugg and immediately begins berating the adventurers for their ignorant actions. “You idiots are obviously new here. You’re a bunch of new bees, “ he says. The group had never heard the expression ‘new bees’ before, and assume it’s Thunderspire slang for not knowing how things operate around here. With their collective tails between their legs, the Band leaves Rothar’s Taproom. Zatch, undaunted by Brugg’s raking over the coals, finds out that there is a Duergar trading post right here in the Seven Pillared Hall. Not realizing that it is the middle of the night (having been underground for a few days now), the adventurers decide to pay a visit to try and gain favor one last time. The results are similar however, receiving a cold reception through the slat in the door, the adventurers are sent packing one more time. It seems the group might have to shift their priorities. Category:Thunderspire